Miles to go
by twitwijazz
Summary: Bella, jeune femme est fan d'Edward Cullen, un soir elle décide de visiter son facebook officiel et lui laisse un message... rating M pour le langage et lemon un peu plus tard! tous humains principalement E/B mais un aussi un peu de Alice/Jasper!
1. Chapter 1

**Miles to go**

Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Après presque 1 an d'absence pour cause de gros soucis perso je suis de nouveau au taquet sur !

Je n'oublie pas ma fic "je me souviens" qui est en cours de continuation mais j'avais envie de revenir avec une mini-fic de quelques chapitres presque entièrement déjà écrite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, moi jadore cette Bella!

Rating M pour le langage et plus tard… lemon! ;)

A bientôt!

TTJ

Chapitre 1

Je suis une fille assez folle, mes amis trouvent que c'est déjà bien de l'admettre. Je m'appelle Bella -merci de ne pas commenter le choix plutôt ridicule de ma mère de me prénommer Isabella après avoir fait la rencontre d'une voyante au même nom qui lui a prédit une petite fille après des années d'essais-

J'ai 23 ans, je suis célibataire et j'ai un métier qui fait souvent les rire les gens: je suis community manager pour un grand groupe de boisson. En gros je passe mes journée sur facebook a faire des jeux et a répondre aux questions des internautes. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse être jadore mon boulot et ma ptite vie pépère! Alice ma meilleure amie m'appelle "sa petite mamie" mais je l'adore, elle est aussi folle que moi!

Mes deux passions dans la vie sont: la cuisine et Edward Cullen.

Me voilà retombée dans la catégorie "jeune adulescente" mais j'assume! Mais ne vous méprenez pas je ne suis pas une pré pubère en chaleur, il n'est nullement question de posters accrochés aux murs de ma chambre ou de cris hystérique dès que je vois Edward à la télé. Non je suis civilisé quand même… je sait hurler intérieurement!

Bref, ma petite aventure à commencé un soir d'avril quand Alice qui travaille dans l'événementiel est rentrée comme une furie dans la salle de bain ou je prenais un bain moussant au moment ou j'entamais superbement "I love rock'n'roll" en hurlant::

"Belllllls tu vas pas me croire, j'ai décroché le plus gros contrat de touttttttttttttt les siècles! Ahhhh! " se foutant complètement que je sois à poil devant elle!

A cet instant j'ai cru devenir sourde mais le pire c'est que je ne l'étais pas et que j'ai donc du subir le reste de sa tirade hystérique

"Je vais gérer l'anniversaire d'un gros GROS client fin juin, le genre blindé de tune et hyper mystérieux, je ne sait même pas qui c'est il veux une discrétion totale et…" je n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait et plongeant la tête dans l'eau du bain je me suis que heureusement que ce gros client ne lui avait dit qui il était parce que Alice Massen et la discrétion ça fait deux!

Les semaines on passées et je voyais peu Alice qui était totalement prise par l'organisation de cette gigantesque fête qui aura lieu dans un penthouse de la grosse pomme d'ici 5 jours.

Ce soir là après avoir écourté mon dîner avec une Alice branchée sur secteur j'allumait la télé pour regarder un épisode de desperate housewife. A la fin du film je n'arrivait pas a m'endormir et je suis allée faire un tour sur facebook. Oui je sait je suis sur mon ordi toute la journée et je ne trouve rien de mieux que d'y retourner le soir… c'est ça la vie d'une no-life!

Après avoir taggé Alice sur toutes les dernières photos dossier que j'avait d'elle et avoir joué 3 fois a ce jeu débile qui consiste à frapper le cul d'un chien le plus fort possible j'ai été prise d'une soudaine envie de voir si Edward Cullen avait un compte.

L'idée ne n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Après être tombé sur plusieurs faux profils je suis arrivée sur sa page officielle. Une photo classique: un portrait de lui, de loin, sur le plateau de son dernier film. Je pensait tout de suite que ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui l'avait choisit.

Sans savoir pourquoi j'ai cliqué sur "j'aime" et je me suis retrouvé sur son mur. J'ai regardé un peu ce qu'il écrivait: il postait des statuts du genre "les routes de Californie ne sont même pas droites" ou "dur réveil ce matin…" et on le voyait de dos les cheveux en pétard et son réveil qui indiquait 3h47.

Son dernier message datait d'une quarantaine de minutes: "dites-moi quelque chose pour me rassurer…" écrivait-il. Les commentaires précédents étaient tous du genre "tu est troooopppp beau Edward, je t'adoooooorrre" ou encore "je vais te consoler moi" heurk!

Face à cette déferlante de commentaires mielleux et baveux au possible je ne pouvait pas m'empêche de laisser ma propre trace, de cette façon:

_seuls les cailloux ignorent la peur…_

Un peu honteuse d'avoir succombé à la tentation de faire ma maline sur le facebook officiel d'Edward Cullen j'ai rapidement fermé la fenêtre et éteint l'ordinateur avant de me coucher avec un petit sourire aux lèvres!

Alors vous avez aimé? Dites-moi tout grâce au petit bouton juste en bas. Pour la citation des cailloux elle est de Pascale Roze mais bon j'ai pris l'initiative de l'attribuer à ma Bella! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey contente que vous aimiez, voici encore un petit bout pour vous faire patienter car la suite arrivera sûrement que lundi!

Bon week end!

TTJ

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée de mauvaise humeur, j'avais mal dormi et mon dos me faisait un mal de chien, et pour couronner le tout les anglais avaient débarqués.

Au boulot en arrivant dans l'open-space j'ai bousculé un mec qui tenait un café brûlant et mon tee-shirt blanc ne l'était plus vraiment alors que mes joues elles avaient prises une teinte rouge framboise.

Mauvaise, très mauvaise journée en perspective… pensais-je. Demain je prends l'avion pour Londres et j'étais hyper stressée. Après avoir passé la matinée a organiser un concours sur le thème des capuchons de bouteille de soda –passionnant n'est-ce pas!- je me suis connectée à mon compte perso avant la pause déjeuner.

Alice m'avait envoyé un lien vers une vente privée et Mike, un ex, une invitation pour un barbecue géant sur Times Square en plein mois de novembre… déprimant!

Et au milieu de toutes ses conneries, un message privé d'Edward Cullen, en tout cas de son compte officiel.

Etant prête à rire du message type que m'aurait envoyé sa nympho d'attachée presse je l'ai ouvert.

_**Chère BellaSwan,_

_Merci pour ta petite phrase extrêmement drôle… et vraie! Est-elle de toi? Pas que je doute de tes facultés d'humour mais je voulais juste vérifier parce que a vrai dire je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en psychologie des cailoux (je ne sait même pas si on y met un S ou un X!)_

_En tout cas merci pour m'avoir fait rire à un moment critique._

_Cordialement_

EdwardCullenOfficiel**

Hahahaha gros LOL, la nympho avait du bien s'amuser à me répondre! A mon tour de rire un peu!

_**Cher EdwardCullenOfficiel-tu ne trouve pas que ce pseudo fait vraiment pompeux? En plus qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu est vraiment le vrai Edward Cullen?- (oué je sait assez long comme phrase d'accroche!)_

_Contente de t'avoir fait rire avec ma psychologie cailloutesque (ie viens d'inventer ce mot ne le cherche pas dans le dictionnaire) et même si je n'ai pas (encore) de diplôme officiellement reconnu dans ce domaine, oui cette phrase est bien de moi!_

_En tout cas si tu est vraiment Edward Cullen je me demande bien ce qui peux te faire déprimer autant, si tu est juste (comme je le soupçonne fortement) son attachée de presse tu doit pas t'amuser tout les jours à répondre aux fans d'Edward Cullen… courage!_

_Cordialement_

_BellaSwan**_

Je fermait l'ordinateur et alla prendre une salade à la cafet avec mes collègues. Ma fin de journée fut un peu moins horrible et je réussi tant bien que mal à finir ce stupide jeu avant de prendre le métro à 19h. Oufff je ne reverrait pas cet horrible bâtiment gris avant la semaine prochaine. On était mercredi soir et je pris une douche rapide

Edward (ou sa grognasse d'assistante) m'avait répondu:

_**Je suis très déçu que tu pense que je ne suis pas moi (drôle de phrase à écrire), je ne sait comment te prouver que je m'appelle bien Edward Cullen… mon assistante ne s'occupe pas de mon compte facebook, c'est un peu ma récréation et j'aime bien ça._

_En autre je n'ai aucunes informations sur ton sexe et ton âge, donc je pourrais aussi très bien insinuer que tu n'est pas toi! Na! Tout ce que je sait c'est que tu a un tatouage très sympa._

_Sinon je pense que tu ne préfère vraiment pas savoir ce qui me fait déprimer mais en gros mon pote ma fait un sale coup et je ne m'en remet toujours pas! J'avais bien envie de lui faire "la geule" comme une jeune fille mais je pense que ça aurait cassé mon côté bad-boy hultra glamour!_

_Bonne soirée_

_Edward**_

Ce à quoi je répondit immédiatement:

_**Cher "vrai Edward",_

_Je suis profondément choquée que tu n'ai pas compris que j'étais une femme MAJEURE et vaccinée (et tatouée aussi oué!)_

_Bonne nuit_

_Bella**_

Je bouclait mes valises tard avant de me plonger dans mes draps douillet pour une bonne nuit.

La semaine suivante passa à vitesse grand V, j'ai l'impression que je me suis réveillée et que ses 4 jours à Londres n'étaient pas passés. Je me retrouvait de nouveau dans mon appart complètement jet laggée quand l'acte deux scène 1 de cette histoire débuta.

_**Ahhhhh je suis pas gentille hein, je coupe pas au bon endroit (ça serait moins drôle sinon!) allez un peu de patience et Bella revient!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre du jour, un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre encore court, mais les deux prochains seront plus importants et... le 5éme... citronné! J'ai essayé de prendre vos conseils en compte et j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois mes textes, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Encore merci pour vos adorables commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3:

Alice m'appela ce 4 juin pour remplacer au pied levé l'une de ses serveuses pour la soirée d'anniversaire de son client.

Bien entendu j'ai d'abord pensé refuser (une soirée NCIS et un pot de crème glacée m'attendaient sagement à l'appart ainsi que ma robe de chambre bien moelleuse, programme idéal pour un samedi soir de retour de Londres) mais que celui qui pense que dire non à ma coloc est juste envisageable se montre… oué je vous vois bien tous terré derrière votre ordinateur yen n'a pas un seul qui oserait! Moi la première!

Alors j'ai dit oui, en espérant que la soirée se passerait le plus rapidement possible et que je casserais le moins de verres.

Et je me suis retrouvée le lendemain midi à écouter le petit briefing d'Alice sur la terrasse d'un superbe loft new-yorkais.

Quand elle eu fini elle me prit à part.

"Merci beaucoup d'être ici ma chérie, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, mais s'il te plaît essais de ne rien casser. Le prix d'un seul de ses verres doit être équivalant à trois mois de ton salaire"

Elle exagérait quand même un peu… enfin vu la tronche des verres il fallait peut-être pas trop rigoler.

La soirée commença tranquillement, beaucoup de jeunes étaient présents: des filles très courtement vêtues et extrêmement maquillées et des mecs au style plutôt hobo mais aussi quelques couples plus âgés habillés très classe.

Je marchais le long de la piscine avec un plateau rempli de flûtes de champagne en essayant de ne pas me prendre quelque chose dans les jambes.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha de moi et me demanda "je peux?"

J'acquiesçais tout en admirant sa longue chevelure brune rousse qui descendait en cascade le long de sa robe foncée aux notes bleu klein. Elle me sourit en prenant deux coupes et s'en alla rejoindre un homme blond en costume qui discutait plus loin. 

Tout au long de la soirée j'admirais cette femme en me disait qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage ou de savoir où j'avais pu la croiser. De toute façon j'étais trop occupée entre les petits fours, l'alcool et les "3e à gauche" (c'est fou ce que les filles ont une petite vessie!)

J'étais en train de préparer le gâteau en forme de piano indiqué "Happy Birthday dude!" en me demandant quel âge pouvait bien avoir le gosse pour qui toute cette fête était organisée quand la musique changea.

Je reconnut le thème de "joyeux anniversaire" malgré la version remixée assez horrible et Alice apparut.

"Bella, à toi d'intervenir dans 2 min, mon client est en route il ne va pas tarder, je veux que tu arrives avec le gâteau quand tout le monde hurlera "surprise" et qu'il souffle les bougies en même temps. Le photographe est en place et ses parents aussi." Elle tremblait et semblait sur le point de péter un câble. J'essayais de la rassurer comme je put.

"Hey Ali, don't worry je vais gérer, j'ai juste à ne pas me prendre les pieds dans ses putains de Jimmy chou, parce que d'une je pense que tu me décapiterais pour avoir bousillé le gâteau de ce cher petit et de deux que je n'ai pas les moyens de te rembourser les chaussures que tu m'as prêtées!

Héhéhé je n'ai pas la pression, non pas du tout! Mais t'inquiètes je peux le faire!" Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et on s'enlaça.

Ahhh ma petite Alice elle peux passer du rire aux larmes en un quart de seconde, c'est pour ça que je l'adore!

Elle fila jusqu'à la terrasse ou les invités se rassemblait derrière la piscine pendant que je m'activait dans la cuisine pour foutre ce gâteau à la noix sur un plateau sans le massacrer.

La sonnerie de l'iphone d'Alice retenti, elle prit l'appel et raccrocha presque aussitôt.

"Il arrive, on éteint les lumière, et dés qu'il rentre on hurle! Allez!" Les lumières furent éteintes et seul les néons de la piscine et les tout petits points jaune des immeubles aux abords éclairaient la terrasse avec les guirlandes qu'Alice avaient installées ce matin.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher de la terrasse. Je m'approchai avec le gâteau et en quelques secondes tout s'accéléra: un homme approcha suivi de deux autres, les invités hurlèrent leur tirade et je fus sur le devant de la scène avec cet énorme gâteau quand je rencontrai ses yeux.  
>Des yeux bleu-gris d'une intensité extrême, des yeux bleu glacier.<p>

Je reconnus ses yeux entre milles, ses yeux qui transperçaient l'écran, ces mêmes yeux qui rendaient une photo captivante ou une vidéo époustouflante. Des yeux dont on reconnaissaient la couleur même sur un cliché en noir et blanc.

Ses yeux étaient ceux d'Edward Cullen, et mes yeux à moi, plongé dans cet océan granité, ne firent nullement attention aux deux petites marches entre la terrasse et la porte vitrée du salon…

_**Allez j'essai de poster le chapitre suivant cette semaine! Patience!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoila! Alors votre semaine à bien commencé? Moi je suis en week end demain soir hihihi (la vie est injuste!) mais pour vous faire patienter avant le prochain chapitre (aka chapitre lemonesque!) voici le 4éme chapitre, alors est-ce que Bella vas se manger du gâteau? (au sens propre comme au figuré!) je vous laisse lire!**

Chapitre 4:

Je vous vois rire! Si je n'avais pas été dans cette situation je me serais moi aussi bidonné. Au moment où mon pied droit entra en collision avec cette putain de mini marche je me voyais déjà la tronche dans le piano en chantilly.

Mais un miracle se produit, au lieu d'atterrir contre le sol froid entouré de cette matière blanche et poisseuse je tombais sur deux choses fermes et douces à l'odeur boisée.

Ne croyant plus aux miracles je me suis dit que Dieu avait décidé de m'offrir un petit moment de bonheur avant une humiliation extrême et je profitais donc de ce doux répit.

Sauf que je réalisai bien vite que je trouvais prise entre deux bras d'homme tenant le plateau avec ce maudit gâteau à bout de bras quand j'entendis un gloussement roque devant moi.

Je levais les yeux et compris que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward Cullen (pour une première rencontre avoir lui j'aurais préféré autre chose) et que cet abruti Emmett Cullen était mord de rire en voyant la scène.

Finalement l'humiliation tant attendue arriva bien.

Je me relevais rapidement en encrant bien mes pieds sur une partie du sol bien plat avant de devenir cramoisis mais trop tard.

"Finalement cette fête ne sera pas si pourrie que ça!" dit Edward de son accent californien ô combien sexy!

Je bredouillais un _désolé_avant de poser le gâteau sur la table et de filer en douce vers la cuisine. Mes mains tremblaient et j'étais en train d'essayer de me servir un verre d'eau quand Alice accouru dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que ta foutu Bell 's, merde ta failli ruiner la fête, oh putain je n'imagine pas ce que ça aurait donné si le gâteau avait fini écrasé contre Edward Cullen… merde t'imagine Edward Cullen Bella, EDWARD CULLEN, ED…"

Je la coupais avant de devenir folle à force de l'entendre hurler son prénom

« JE SAIT COMMENT IL S'APPELLE ALICE! »

Je baissais le ton de ma voix, inutile de rameuter tout le voisinage.

« Je veux dire… tu aurais pu me dire que c'était lui qui fêtait son anniversaire j'aurais… putain je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait mais merde je n'aurais pas été aussi surprise quand il est entré »

"Mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui mon client, je te rappelle que c'était TOP SECRET"

Alice me faisait toujours rire quand elle disait "top secret" elle semblait avoir 5 ans.

Le verre d'eau que je bus me calma un peu.

"Ok ok Alice, c'est bon je te crois. Bon écoute, je suis crevée là, je suis rentrée il y a peu de Londres et si tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour servir le gâteau je vais rentrer me coucher."

Alice m'enlaça tendrement.

"Merci ma chérie, t'es adorable. Rentre chez toi je vais me charger du reste de la soirée."

Elle m'embrassa avant de me lancer

"oh juste si tu peux mettre des bouteilles de vin et de soda au frais avant de partir ça serait super, j'ai peur qu'on en manque et me m'apporter un doliprane j'ai la tête qui va exploser" et elle s'éclipsa presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparu faisant scintiller les petites perles de sa robe crème telle la fée clochette!

Je relâchais mes cheveux tenus en chignon depuis le début de la soirée et déboutonna ma chemise qui me tenait horriblement chaud avant de descendre dans la cave pour en remonter plusieurs boissons.

Forcement en en prenant plusieurs avec seulement mes deux mains quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine je m'étalais presque sur le comptoir de l'îlot central et les bouteilles roulèrent jusqu'au bord.

Une main les rattrapa et j'aurais du me douter de son propriétaire.

Edward Cullen...

"Décidément… ce n'est pas toi soirée!" dit-il avec un rire sarcastique.

Je lui lançai un petit sourire crispé. "Non! Merci"

"Tu a besoin d'aide?"

Il se tenait là devant moi dans une espèce de costard avec une chemise débraillée et un jean foncé qui moulait son petit cul à me demander si moi, Isabella Swan j'avais besoin d'aide? Je rigolais intérieurement.

"Non merci ça va aller, tu peux retourner voir tes invités, tes amis doivent t'attendre."  
>Il se rapprocha de moi et déposa les bouteilles dans le frigo les faisant tinter les unes contre les autres.<p>

"En fait j'suis absolument contre cette fête, mon meilleur ami la organisé dans mon dos et tout le monde pense que je ne suis pas au courant mais j'ai découvert toute cette mascarade il y a une semaine et"

Mes pensées me rattrapèrent et je me souviens alors du début de notre conversation, du _dites-moi__quelque__chose__pour__me__rassurer_ suivi du _mon__pote__m'a__fait__un__sale__coup__et__je__ne__m'en__remettent__toujours__pas!_ qu'il avait inscrit sur facebook.

"Oh ok… je vois… écoute je te souhaite de passer quand même une bonne soirée, moi j'ai fini ma part du contrat et je rentre" j'étais sur le point de prendre mon sac et ma veste quand il m'interrompit.

"Euh… je voudrais te demander quelque chose avant que tu partes…" je le regardais bizarrement, qu'est-ce qui allait encore se passer ce soir?

Me voyant troublé il ajouta "enfin si j'ai le droit bien sur" dit-il en continuant de rire.

Il devait avoir déjà bu plusieurs verres car il rigolait sans arrêt et se passait la main dans les cheveux continuellement comme si son cerveau marchait au ralentis et qu'il voulait le réveiller un peu.

Quand je repris pieds avec la réalité son putain de sourire de mouilleur de culotte m'électrisa. Le même qui m'a fait me servir de Bobby mon vibro 4 soirs de suite quand son dernier film est sorti en dvd.

Merde voilà que mon shorty en dentelle commençait sérieusement à être très perméable.

"Euh, oui vas-y, demande, théoriquement je ne suis pas encore partie"

Il se rapprocha de moi et je sentis son souffle frais me frôler, il avait clairement déjà bu plusieurs mojitos ou alors je ne m'appelle pas Bella Swan!

"Tu… ton… enfin…fuck! Edward reprends-toi putain!"

Je ne savais pas s'il me parlait ou s'il était en pleine guerre avec son soi intérieur. Il continua essayant de se reprendre

"Tu pourrais me montrer la bibliothèque, j'ai-je… la bibliothèque quoi!"

Je sortis de la cuisine et pivotais sur la gauche quand je vis qu'il ne me suivait pas mais avait le regard braqué sur mes jambes. Je revins en arrière et lui prit la main comme à un gosse.

"Suis-moi petit drogué!" et je le tirais dans la pièce du fond où les employés de la soirée avaient déposé leurs affaires.

Je ne me rappelais pas qu'un énorme piano à queue noire se tenait au milieu de cette pièce. Bon je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention la 1re fois mais il était vraiment très imposant.

"Voilà la bibliothèque! Bon je te laisse je suis crevée, bonne soirée" je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir aussi facilement que ça.

"Non reste, s'il te plaît, je voudrais te faire écouter quelque chose." Dit-il en tapotant le grand tabouret en face du piano où il était déjà installé.

Je me demandais ce que ce mec de 25 ans qui avait déjà tourné dans plusieurs films à succès et qui avait même son étoile sur Hollywood boulevard attendait de moi en cet instant mais je suis de nature très curieuse et je me suis donc assise à côté de lui.

Quoiqu'il ait l'air passablement éméché il accorda rapidement le piano et commença une mélodie à la fois douce et profonde, puissance et triste.

Je n'étais pas vraiment fan de musique classique mais celle-ci avait un brin de folie et de mélancolie qui me toucha et je restais plusieurs minutes à écouter cette litanie.

Je pense qu'il avait déjà fini de jouer depuis quelque temps quand je rouvris les yeux.

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et le regard planté sur mon chemisier. Je baissais les yeux et remarquai qu'un bouton s'était décousu et donc que l'ouverture était très, très profonde laissant apparaître la naissance de mes seins couverts sous un soutien gorge corail.

Bien évidemment mes joues trahirent mon échauffent soudain et je devins rouge tomate. Je fermais les yeux en m'auto persuadant que le mec en face de moi n'était pas Edward Cullen . Mais la réalité me frappa de nouveau quand je sentis ses doigts parcourir mon oreille droite et remettre une mèche de mes cheveux en place.

"Tu es magnifique"

Je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur deux prunelles noires. Le regard bleuté d'Edward avait carrément changé et je sentais le prédateur en lui qui se réveillait. Et ça, ça m'excitait grave!

**Ah ba oui je coupe toujours au moment le plus intéressant! Allez quelques reviews pour me motiver et je vous livre bientôt la suite (et presque fin... j'avais prévenu que c'était pas une grande fic!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et****voici****le****lemon****tant****attendu...****il****est****court****mais****intense...**

**j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!**

**Sinon je voulais m'excuser par avance si l'orthographe du prénom d'Alice est écorché, mon correcteur de mhhhmm n'a pas encore intégré ce prénom!**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite et presque-fin!**

Chapitre 5:

_POV Bella:_

_Mais la réalité me frappa de nouveau quand je senti ses doigts parcourir mon oreille droite et remettre une mèche de mes cheveux en place._

_"Tu est magnifique"_

Je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur deux prunelles noires. Le regard bleuté d'Edward avait carrément changé et je sentais le prédateur en lui qui se réveillait. Et ça, ça m'excitait grave!

Edward POV:

Putain de soirée de merde, j'allais encore une fois devoir jouer le jeu et faire semblant d'être surpris et content du gros gâteau et des cadeaux par centaines. Jasper mon-batard-de meilleur ami avait tout organisé dans mon dos avec Esmée ma hum chère mère.

Pour me donner du courage et histoire de ne pas passer une soirée trop pourrie selon moi j'avais bu quelques bières avant de venir et un petit mojito de rien du tout. Et quand je suis rentrée la plus belle chose qui puisse égayer ma soirée m'est littéralement tombée dessus.

Une magnifique petite brune légèrement maladroite avec ses talons, moulée dans une jupe cintrée noire et un chemisier blanc qui portait mon gros gâteau dans les bras! Miam!

Elle m'a fait un petit sourire crispé avant de filer en essayant de cacher ses joues rosies! Miam-miam!

Je l'ai retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard encore sur le point de renverser quelque chose et je lui ai demandé de me montrer la bibliothèque.

Mes parents avaient acheté ce loft il y a peu de temps et avaient fait installer un piano dans la bibliothèque en pensant à leur plus jeune fils mais je ne connaissait pas encore très bien toutes les pièces de ce grand appartement.

Il me fallait absolument jouer si je voulais me détendre et faire retomber les effets de l'alcool ou alors j'allais sauter sur cette fille en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Je laissai mes doigts parcourir les touches fraîches du piano et une mélodie me vint en tête, une sorte d'exutoire à toute la haine et la fatigue accumulés ses derniers jours avec des pointes d'humour et de poésie.

Quand la pression fut un peu retombée je m'arrêtai et me tourna vers la jeune fille.  
>Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne remarqua pas que j'avais fini. Après l'avoir observé quelques secondes je ne put m'empêcher de prendre une de ses mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts, ses cheveux étaient doux, fins et légèrement ondulés et quand je les fis passer derrière son oreille un de mes doigts frôla son lobe.<p>

La sensation m'électrisa et elle du ressentir la même chose car elle ouvrit les yeux.

Mon souffle devint cours et j'haletais presque un _tu__est__magnifique_ alors que mos regards étaient connectés.

Mon sang se chargea d'adrénaline et ma main se dirigea d'elle-même vers son cou. J'avais terriblement besoin de la toucher et de me fondre en elle.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur la peau de son cou et des crépitements me parcoururent le corps, je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes.  
>Mes mains se nichèrent sur ses reins et je la sentis haleter alors que l'une d'entre elles passa sous son chemisier à la recherche de chaleur.<p>

Elle agrippa ma nuque alors que mes lèvres remontaient vers son menton puis le bas de sa joue et le lobe de son oreille.

Je lui infligeai cette douce torture à plusieurs reprises avant de me jeter sur sa bouche, sans douceur, je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure et son bassin vint se coller au mieux cherchant plus de contact.  
>Elle du sentir que j'étais dur comme de la pierre car elle passa sa paume sur ma bosse, ma queue frémie.<p>

Je déboutonnai le reste de sa chemise et arracha littéralement son soutien-gorge noir. Deux globes laiteux pointaient déjà dans ma direction comme pour me dire « mangiez-moi, mangez-moi, mangez-moi! ».

Je ne me fis pas prier et la langue trouva d'elle-même le chemin vers sa poitrine. Ses mamelons durcis par l'excitation roulèrent entre mes dents et mes doigts mais je ne put pas tenir très longtemps.

« Merde... J'ai tellement envie de te goûter là... » lui dis-je en frôlant sa jupe

«... et je suis sure que tes petites lèvres sont aussi douces que les grandes... »

Je ne me reconnut pas dans mes paroles mais cette fille m'électrisait.

Elle ne me répondit que par un gémissement guttural et sembla en transe.

Heureux de mon petit effet je fis passer ma main gauche sous sa jupe et je sentis son sous-vêtement de dentelle trempé.

Elle cria presque quand ma main s'aventura en dessous et je dus la bâillonner de mes lèvres pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.

« Chutttt chérie, respire et apprécie... »

Je rabaissais le couvercle du piano et la fit s'allonger dessus puis laissèrent mes mains papillonner de sa nuque à sa poitrine en passant par son ventre plat pour arriver sur le shorty de dentelle noire que je repoussai sur ses genoux, enfin je remontai jusqu'à mon paradis.

Son odeur fruitée me donna l'eau à la bouche et lorsque je posai mon pouce sur son clitoris elle vibra et ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à ma chevelure.

Dieu que cette fille était délicieuse, scandaleusement indécente allongée à moitié nue en habit de serveuse, la jupe relevée, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rougies d'excitation et les lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle se mordait pour ne pas hurler.

Je laissai ma main tracer de lents cercles sur son clitoris tendis que ma langue vint à la rencontre de ses petites lèvres.

Comme je les aient imaginées elles étaient d'une douceur extrême et brûlantes à la fois et du bout de la langue je récoltais déjà le fruit de mon travail.

« Plus... s'il... te plaît. oh ouiiiiii »

Ce fut tout ce que j'attendais pour mettre le turbo, la langue s'insinua entre ses plis en remontant sur son clitoris pour finir par le mordiller avant de répéter l'opération alors que mon pouce caressait légèrement son petit trou.

Ma bouche entière était dévouée à satisfaire la créature qui avait pris possession de mon piano mais alors que je la croyais sur le point de jouir elle repoussa ma tête et mes mains, descendit de mon instrument de musique un peu maladroitement et se laissa tomber à terre.

Dans un souffle tremblant je l'entendis dire

« À mon tour maintenant »

Je pensais avoir rêvé mais elle fut prise d'un élan soudain et souleva ma chemise avant de défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je nu pas le temps de réagir quelle avait déjà les mains sur le bas de mon torse et la bouche sur le V de ses abdominaux.

Elle souffla sur les poils de mon bas-ventre et je crus que j'allais venir à cet instant. J'étais au summum du tenable et mon sexe était tendu à bloc.

Elle dut lire dans mes pensées car elle passa une de ses mains dans mon boxer et vint caresser popote comme si c'était un petit chaton, de haut en bas exerçant une pression insoutenable!  
>Ses mains glacées firent des miracles sur ma queue en feu et je serrais les dents en essayant de ne pas venir dans mon calbut comme un vieil ado mais cette petite furie ne m'aida pas.<p>

Je pris alors sa main libre et j'embrassais ses doigts, je fermais les yeux pour vénérer la paume de la tigresse comme pour la remercier de sa grandiose caresse.

Alors que ma langue suçait son majeur je m'imaginais qu'elle en faisait de même avec ma bite, je suis presque sure que je l'entendis rire à ce moment-là.

Un tambourinement de porte brisa ma bulle et je recouvris les yeux tenant toujours sa main au moment oui une voix suraiguë agressa mes oreilles.

« Bella? Belllaaaa où es-tu? Est-ce que ça va?...Bella? »

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur ce que je n'avais pas encore vu: son poignet et un magnifique tatouage...

_Miles to go _

**So, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je suis pas foncièrement douée dans les lemons, j'ai tout plein d'idées mais ça à du mal à être aussi fluide sur papier... mais j'espère avoir quand même réussi à vous faire partager ce petit moment d'intimié chaud chaud bouillant entre nos deux persos adorés!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre! J'ai mis du temps car j'ai fini le 7éme... et dernier GROS chapitre! Je le posterais en fin de semaine le temps de le corriger.**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir et je vais essayer d'y répondre à la fin du chapitre (je sait qu'on lis presque jamais les notes d'auteurs en début de chapitre!)**

Chapitre 6:

POV Bella:

Je repris pied avec la réalité quand j'entendis Alise hurler mon prénom alors que j'étais sur le point de faire une petite gâterie à Edward Cullen.

Je reboutonnai ma chemise sommairement et remonta mon shorty encore plus vite avant d'enfourner mon sac sous le bras et d'ouvrir la porte à vive allure.

Alice se trouvait devant et quand elle me vit et elle s'arrêta d'hurler.

Je lui tendis la boite de paracétamol, l'embrassai sur la joue et lui chuchota « s'il te plaît ne dit rien, tu n'a rien vu, rien entendu » avant de filer hors de l'appartement.

Alice ne me reparla pas de cette histoire et évitait assez soigneusement de reparler de la soirée en général même si j'avais fini par comprendre que lors de celle-ci elle avait flashé sur le soi-disant meilleur ami d'Edward: Jasper Hale.

Beau blond de 25 ans il était le genre artiste paumé, se cherchant vaguement entre devenir musicien, acteur ou poète raté.

On le voyait souvent en photo à côté d'Edward lors de leurs soirées privées ou pour des espèces de concerts dans des bars branchés remplis de minettes en chaleur.

Le lendemain du catastrophique anniversaire je suis retournée sur facebook et j'ai bloqué Edward Cullen.

Une attitude puérile sans contestations mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme le coup d'un soir et que ma photo se retrouve à la un de tous les torchons de magazines people.

Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur sa soirée ou cherché à me contacter et j'en déduis qu'il me prenait vraiment pour la salope d'un soir.

J'étais donc persuadée que de ne plus en parler tirerait un trait sur sa personne même si je restais fascinée par son travail d'acteur.

La vie réelle repris son cours et les journées au travail s'enchaînaient simplement. Je dus me douter qu'un mauvais coup arrivait car une vie tranquille n'existait décidément pas en ce monde pour Bella Swan.

Alice sortait tous les soirs ou presque pour écumer les bars à la recherche de son musicien favoris, elle me proposait souvent de venir mais je refusais sous prétexte que j'étais crevée.

C'était souvent le cas le soir mais c'est surtout qu'inconsciemment j'avais peur de le recroiser et de devoir l'affronter.

Mais ce soir là Alice ne me laissa pas le choix, elle me parlait d'une sortie entre filles dans un bar du centre-ville tranquille et un peu à l'écart pour prendre un verre entre filles.

Je ne me suis pas laissé avoir par ses yeux de cockers abandonnés, non, pas du tout... c'est juste que j'ai décidé que finalement j'avais envie d'y aller de mon plein gré, même que j'ai pris cette décision toute seule et pas parce que Alice m'avait menacé de m'organiser un rancard avec Mike au mac do. Absolument!

Mon début de grippe ne fit même pas pitié à Alice qui me donna un cachet contre la douleur.

Ce petit lutin maléfique me servant accessoirement de meilleure amie m'avait concocté une tenue de son cru: jean noir moulant, top quasi transparent émeraude et talon mi-haut assortis. Elle était persuadé que je ne savais pas m'habiller... et nous étions parties en direction de la boite de nuit.

En arrivant là-bas je fus assez surprise la soirée était plutôt tranquille pour l'instant et mes courbatures avaient presque disparu.

La musique était bonne et Alice nous prit deux tequilas avant de me traîner sur la piste de danse.

Après une demi-heure d'échauffement et une bière fraîche on était prêtes à mettre le feu au dance floor et toutes mes barrières étaient tombées.

La boite s'était remplie et un beau mec musclé à la peau hâlée du type amérindien vint même à ma rencontre.

Il se présenta et me raconta quelques banalités: il s'appelait Jacob et c'était son enterrement de vie de garçon, il voulait s'amuser etc...

Il m'invita à prendre un verre et j'acceptais sans trop réfléchir car j'avais déjà la tête embrumée et l'esprit à faire m'amuser.

Ma meilleure amie m'avait lâchement abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt trop occupée à voir ce qui se passait dans l'entrée de la boite où tout le monde s'agglutinait.

Jacob m'entraîna de nouveau sur la piste de danse et se montra cette fois-ci carrément entreprenant.

« Tu sens bon poupée »

Il était tellement cliché que ça en était risible mais je ne me laissais facilement prendre au jeu et je me collais un peu trop à lui.

Il du le prendre comme un signe et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou pendant que ses grosses paluches me pressaient le postérieur.

Je le repoussais gentiment alors que ma tête bourdonnait sérieusement. Il n'avait d'être d'accord avec ça parce qu'il remonta ses paumes sur mon buste et me lécha carrément le menton et la commissure des lèvres.

Je levais les mains pour me soustraire à sa caresse et rechercher un peu d'air alors que je sentais clairement ses lèvres sur les miennes mais mon cerveau se déconnecta.

POV Edward:

J'attendais dans une limousine de luxe que ma partenaire Elena daigne enfin se présenter.

Nous étions attendus à 20h pour l'avant-première de notre dernier film _Destin_ au NYC cité théâtre et elle était comme à son habitude plus qu'en retard.

Karen mon agent m'accompagnait aussi mais elle était pendue au téléphone à l'avant de la voiture et s'en foutait totalement de ne pas être à l'heure.

Je regardais ma montre pour la deux millième fois depuis que j'étais entré dans cette putain de voiture.

_20H22_

Jasper qui avait aussi un petit rôle dans ce long métrage était sûrement déjà arrivé avec le reste de l'équipe et Bill le réalisateur.

Je souris en m'imaginant qu'il devait faire le pitre devant les paparazzis et balancer sur mon compte aux journalistes.

Eléna arriva enfin et nous pûmes nous rendre au NYC théâtre.

La projection était terminée depuis un moment et je venais de m'extraire non sans mal aux questions des journalistes et aux flashs crépitant de toutes parts.

Je me décapsulais une bière en grignotant des chips du buffet du théâtre et Jasper arriva en me bousculant gentiment.

« Alors mon pote ça va? Hey sourit, t'es filmé! »

Jasper avait la bonne humeur et l'énergie d'une première avant-première, il prend tout cela à la rigolade car il sait que ce n'est pas son gagne-pain principal. J'étais pour ma part déjà blasé par ce métier et tout ce qui va avec.

« Non ce n'est rien, j'suis juste crevé... je rêve de boire ma bière tranquille c'est tout! »

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment ça, j'étais juste frustré depuis ma soirée d'anniversaire. Ce soir-là quoique mon corps ait ingurgité plus d'alcool qu'il ne le devait j'avais eu toute ma tête quand je me suis jeté sur elle, Bella.

Je ne m'étais pas imaginé une seule seconde que je m'apprêtais à faire l'amour avec cette douce furie avec qui je parlais sur facebook!

Et quand je l'ai appris elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enfuir et couper les ponts.

J'avais l'impression d'être un gamin le matin de Noël à qui l'on offre une jolie voiture (mais alors très très jolie la voiture hein) et qu'on lui la retire aussi rapidement qu'on la lui a donnée pour la piétiner et la brûler.  
>Oui voilà je me sentais exactement comme ça depuis plus d'un mois.<p>

Vide, frustré et en colère, comme un sale mome.

En colère contre elle pour m'avoir rayé de sa vie alors que je venais tout juste d'y entrer par la voie royale.

Et en colère contre moi pour mettre fait avoir comme un bleu et y laisser des plumes. Et aussi accessoirement en colère contre Jasper pour avoir organisé cette fête désastreuse, mais ça il l'avait bien compris depuis.

« Allez vient Eddie, ce soir je te sors! Ya l'after avec toute l'équipe, on va dans une boite tranquille et je vais te saouler! »

Ma dernière envie était de me montrer en public mais je fus bien obligé de suivre, on aurait eu des soupsons sur moi si je n'étais pas à cette soirée d'avant première et les rumeurs auraient enflées.

On arriva donc au Blue Mountain dix minutes plus tard. Je finissais ma bière dans la limousine avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

La musique était forte et la boite presque pleine.

À peine entré j'entendis un « ya Edward Culllllennnnn! Yahhhhhh! » et une horde de filles accoururent à l'entrée.

Pas moyen d'être tranquille quelques instants il devait y avoir eu des fuites concernant le lieu de la soirée.

Dans ce groupe de furies je reconnut la fille qui avait organisé mon anniversaire. Une petite toute petite brune les cheveux courts et bourrée d'énergie.

Elle n'était pas mal dans son genre mais ça avait l'air d'être une pile électrique. Je souris en me disant qu'elle agacerait sûrement Jasper!

Elle portait une jupe anthracite très courte et un haut violet qui faisait ressorti son regard espiègle. Je me souvenais d'elle comme d'une petite pile électrique mais elle eu l'air d'un coup étonnamment calme.

Je me tournais et remarquai qu'elle regardait fixement mon meilleur ami qui entrait deux blondes à chaque bras.

Lui ne lui accorda pas un seul coup d'oeil, d'ailleurs il ne la reconnaîtrait sûrement pas. Elle était bloquée sur son visage et se fit bousculer par d'autres groupies qui essayaient de me toucher ou de voir Jasper.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire de lâcher le morceau car Jasper est un vrai salopard avec les nanas quand je reconnut au loin deux longs bras fins à la peau claire qui s'élevaient dans les airs.

Sur l'un des poignets il y avait ce tatouage, son tatouage, sa marque de fabrique.

La première chose que j'ai vue d'elle avec sa photo sur facebook.

Bella était là.

Puis-je la vis en entier, collée contre un indien qui lui fourrait sa langue dans la bouche.

J'eus un haut-le-coeur.

Elle semblait totalement dans les vapes, je captai son regard chocolat quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol.

Le mec ne réagit pas et sans savoir pourquoi j'accouru jusqu'à elle. Ma main glissa toute seule sous sa nuque avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

**Encore une fois je vous laisse sur votre faim, héhéhé j'aime bien ça! ;)**

Pour répondre à la question « qu'est ce qu'un community manager » je citerais mon ami wiki:

Le gestionnaire de communauté, ou le _**Community**____**Manager**_, est un nouveau métier qui a pour but d'animer et de fédérer pour une société ou une marque les échanges entre internautes utilisant les service web tel que les réseauxsociaux et de faire respecter les règles de bonne conduite au sein de cette communauté.

Organiser les échanges au sein de la communauté

Rappeler les règles de bonne communication

Identifier les communautés sur le web pouvant faire connaître la marque (bloggeurs, forums, listes de discussion, groupes...).

Fixer les objectifs de la communauté : test de produit, communication et promotion autour de la marque.

...

Je ne suis absolument pas calé sur cette profession j'en ai juste entendu parlé et je trouvais ça sympa! En gros ma petite Bella organise et gère la page « fan » de sa marque de boisson, elle y organise des jeux concours, des offres de lancement, des promos, des tests, réponds aux questions... un peu comme ce que fait Edward sur sa page officielle!

Sinon une petite précision: l'avatar facebook de ma Bella est donc une photo de son tatouage (qu'elle a au poignet, ci-joint une photo pour vous donner une idée. /)

Edward ne pouvait donc pas la reconnaître autrement que par ce biais!


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voici le dernier chapitre, il y aura sûrement un épilogue si ça vous dit! J'espère que ma ptite fic vous a plus, elle était sans prétention mais je suis super contente de tout les commentaires que j'ai eu! Encore merci à vous et belles fêtes de fin d'année! Je reviendrais sûrement en 2012 avec de nouvelles petites choses! :)**

Chapitre 7:

POV Alice:

Il était là, ce soir.

Alors que je le cherchais depuis des semaines, que j'avais fait tous ses concerts dans l'espoir de le voir et de lui parler à la fin sans succès il était là, ce soir, devant moi...et il ne m'a même pas vu.

Il était avec deux blondasse a rire et a leur sourire, et moi a côté forcement je ne faisais pas le poids. Je l'ai attendu et lui il ne m'a même jamais remarqué...

J'étais tellement hypnotisé par sa beauté et son charisme que j'ai a peine entendu la fille qui hurlait derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée quelques minutes après quand j'ai vu les gens se presser autour de quelque chose.

Au milieu il y avait ma meilleure amie étendue au sol. J'ai alors réalisé: _Bella__est__inconsciente__au__milieu__de__la__boite__de__nuit_et j'ai réagi en accourant auprès d'elle.

« Bella? Bella?... »

Un mec se tenait à ses côtés et composait le numéro des secours sur son téléphone. Je l'ai reconnu c'était Edward Cullen. Il avait sûrement dû venir avec Jasper.

La foule se dispersait et les vigiles faisaient sortir la plupart des personnes.

Je pris la main de Bella et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Des larmes de peur, de colère et d'amour mélangés.

« Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe réponds-moi s'il te plait... »

J'étais en panique et mes mains tremblaient en serrant les doigts de ma meilleure amie.

Edward se tourna vers moi, il avait un air grave et je lus dans ses yeux de la peur.

« Dis-moi tu sais toi si elle a pris quelque chose? Elle a bu aussi non? »

Je paniquais: « Non non elle ne se drogue pas elle n'a rien pris... Elle a juste bu une tequilla c'est tout. »

Mes larmes redoublèrent et ma respiration se coupa. Edward du le sentir car il me prit par les épaules:

« Écoutes, calme-toi ok. Elle a dû prendre un truc ce n'est pas possible autrement elle fait une réaction à un mélange chimique alcoolique. Un médicament? Un antidépresseur? » 

J'entendis Bella gémir et se tordre comme pour vomir, et ça me revint, Bella avait pris un cachet contre la grippe avant de partir. Je lui avais donné un médicament que je prends quand je suis H. S car elle se sentait courbaturée et fiévreuse.

« Si si elle a pris du tamiflu, elle a la grippe et... Oh non, merde est-ce qu'elle va mourir? Je n'aurais pas dû lui donner et lui faire boire de l'alcool après, c'est de ma faute elle ne voulait même pas m'accompagner et »

Edward me coupa de sa voix autoritaire

« Écoutes calme-toi tu n'arranges pas les choses ainsi, euh... »

Je reniflais un faible _Alice_ et il reprit.

« Ok Alice, essais de te détendre, ton amie vas s'en sortir. Mon père est médecin et je connais ce phénomène c'est de rien de très grave. Son état a juste empiré à cause du mélange de l'alcool et du médicament que tu lui as refilé, elle ne va pas mourir. »

Il se retourna: « Jasper occupe-toi d'elle s'il te plaît »

Je ne tournai à mon tour et je remarquai que la salle était désormais complètement vide.

Jasper hocha la tête. Je n'avais strictement aucune envie qu'il s'occupe de moi après ce que j'avais vu ce soir mais mes nerfs lâchèrent et je m'effondrai dans ses bras.

Tant pis si c'était un salop j'avais besoin de réconfort.

J'entendis à peine Edward parler à Bella qui gémissait et demander une serviette humide car déjà la sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre alors que je sentais les mains de l'homme sur lequel je me reposais qui me caressaient les cheveux.

Je lâchais prise en humant le parfum boisé du creux de son cou.

POV Bella:

J'entendis un bruit sourd et ma tête qui me faisait horriblement mal.

Puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

Quand je rouvris faiblement les yeux j'eut un haut-le-coeur et je vomis.

Deux mains glacées se posèrent sur mon front et cela me soulagea immédiatement.

J'entendis une voix rassurante me dire « Je suis là, chut... calme-toi Bella, respire... » mais la douleur dans ma tête était insupportable et j'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

« Concentre-toi sur ma voix Bella. C'est moi, Edward, je suis là et je ne te lâche pas »

Je fis alors ce qu'il me dit et ma respiration reprit un rythme moins soutenu.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent une seconde fois j'étais dans une ambulance et je reconnus vaguement Edward. Il me tenait la main et ce contact m'aida à ne pas paniquer. 

« On est en route pour l'hôpital Bella, les médecins vont te faire des examens de contrôle car tu as fait un mélange alcool et médicament et ça ne t'a pas réussi! » Il rigola faiblement mais j'eus l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un marteau piqueur dans le crâne.

« Moins fort s'il te plaît... »

Il sourit: « Pardon! Je vais moduler ma voix »

La lumière aussi m'agressait « tu peux éteindre la lumière aussi... merci » Il le fit et je me rendormis.

Quand je me réveillai pour de bon j'avais l'impression qu'des 33 tonnes m'étaient passé dessus.

Ma tête ne me faisait plus aussi mal mais j'étais complètement dans le coton.

J'entendis un ronflement à côté de moi et je me retournai.

Edward était affalé sur le fauteuil en plastique horrible de l'hôpital et dormait profondément.  
>Je souris et je me souvins qu'il était avec moi toute la soirée dans l'ambulance et aux urgences.<p>

Je regardais l'heure sur le mur en face de moi: _12H34_.

Putain j'ai passé toute la nuit à l'hosto et lui est resté.

J'avais furieusement envie de le réveiller pour lui poser des tas de questions mais je me dis qu'il avait sûrement des heures de sommeil à rattraper s'il c'était endormi sur ce truc si inconfortable.

J'étais sur le point de me rendormir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur ma meilleure amie.

Alice tenait deux cafés qui visiblement étaient pour elle et Edward et les fit presque tomber à terre quand elle me vit éveillée.

« Oh Bella! » Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra de toutes ses forces à croire que j'étais la réincarnation de Jésus!

« Doucement doucement Alice! »

Elle desserra son étreinte et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais... » me dit-elle d'une voix chancelante.

« Oh allez Lice tu sais bien qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement! Puis arrête d'êre si mélodramatique ça ne te va pas au teint! »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Pas de doutes ma Bella est bien revenue! »

On rigola toutes les deux et ça faisait du bien d'être avec elle. Je lui pointais du doigt Edward qui dormait toujours comme un loir malgré les cris hystériques d'Alice.

« Il est resté avec toi toute la nuit, c'est grâce à lui que tu es passé en priorité pour les examens et que tu as une chambre individuelle »

Il avait dû jouer de sa célébrité pour m'avoir tous ses privilèges et je détestais ça!

Alice ajouta:

« Son père est chirurgien dans cet hôpital et c'est lui qui a supervisé tous les examens. Tu n'as finalement rien de grave, ton taux d'alcoolémie a grimpé en flèche a cause du médicament que je t'ai donné et tu as fait une sorte de mini coma éthylique. »

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, des larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Oh Bella si tu savais comme je suis désolé, tout ça est entièrement de ma faute je n'aurais jamais dû te donner un médicament qui ne t'a pas été prescrit et t'emmener en boite ensuite. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella et je »

Je la coupais:

« Hey Alice arrête de t'excuser ce n'est pas de ta faute tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis j'étais totalement consentante pour boire ce que j'ai bu. Alors arrête de piquer tes répliques aux feux de l'amour et pour te faire pardonner apporte-moi un verre d'eau je meure de soif! »

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire pour appuyer mes mots.

Elle me servi de l'eau dans un gobelet en plastique mais au moment de me le donner elle trébucha et le verre s'écrasa sur les genoux d'Edward. Il se réveilla en sursaut et eu l'air pendant quelques secondes de se demander où il était.

« Merde, désolé Edward! »

Il épousseta son pantalon en chuchotant « ce n'est rien Alice t'inquiètes! » puis il leva la tête et me vit.

Je croisai son regard bleuté et mon rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement.

Je lut du soulagement en lui.

J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il m'avait secouru ou encore s'il avait bien ri après s'être amusé de moi lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire mais aucun son ne put franchir mes lèvres.

Il me sourit. « Hey... tu es réveillée... ça fait longtemps? »

J'avais envie de lui hurler de s'en aller, de me laisser tranquille, de sortir de ma vie, de lui dire que j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier durant tout le mois dernier et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se pointer là comme un super héros et de détruire toutes mes tentatives pour le fuir... mais mes paroles restaient coincées.

« Je euh... » lui aussi semblé troublé. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Alice qui était toujours là choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser.

« Je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai eu... je vais prévenir l'infirmière que tu es réveillée Bella et je dois avoir des tas de papiers à remplir. On se voit plus tard ma chérie »

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et se faufila en dehors de la chambre nous laissant Edward et moi seuls, face à nous-même.

« Je... Écoutes je vais te laisser, tu a l'air d'aller mieux et c'est l'essentiel. Puis je pense que ta compris maintenant que mélanger l'alcool et les médicaments ce n'est pas le meilleur cocktail! »

La question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que je m'étais réveillé réussi enfin à sortir mais pas de la façon dont je l'aurais voulu.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Je veux dire, m'aider, me soutenir? Pourquoi t'a fait ça après t'être servi de moi ce soir-là? Tu cherches quelque chose ou bien t'es un peu bipolaire sur les bords? »

Mon ton était agressif et mes nerfs a fleur de peau.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la chambre en regardant ses pieds.

Je ne voulais pas que ma remarque soit aussi acide que ça mais toute la rancoeur que j'avais envers lui avait besoin d'être déversée. Les médecins avaient dû me shooter un peu trop pour que je me livre aussi ouvertement.

« Je... Je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais cette fille sur facebook. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi. J'étais bourré à cette soirée et je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça comme ça, mais j'ai tout de suite été attiré quand tu m'es tombée dans les bras.  
>Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me jeter sur la première venue mais avec toi je me suis senti comme connecté et... »<p>

Il s'interrompit et sa voix prit un ton grave et sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Je ne voulais pas me servir de toi j'ai juste été pris de court et... pourquoi tu es partie comme une voleuse? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages... Bella. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom mais la première fois que j'en étais totalement consciente et cette douce mélodie m'emplit le coeur d'une joie soudaine et inconnue, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre encore une fois.

« Je...tu ne regrettes pas? » J'étais confuse.

Il se rassit et se frotta les yeux. Deux larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses paupières mais cela ne gâchait en rien son charme naturel.

« Pas une seule seconde Bella »

J'entendis des tapotements légers mais rapides et je mis un moment à comprendre que c'était mon coeur qui battait la chamade. 

« J'étais persuadée que tu regrettais et je ne voulais pas me taper la honte... Oh putain merde c'est maintenant que je me tape la honte... »

Je devais être rouge comme une tomate bien mure et si j'avais pu disparaître quelque part je l'aurais sans hésiter.

Je remontais le drap sur ma tête et m'enfuis au fond de mon lit en priant pour que cette journée de merde n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Oui je sais puéril encore une fois!

J'entendis le rire d'Edward résonner dans la chambre et il souleva mon drap.

Son rire était franc et léger et ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un large sourire, son visage me faisait un bien fou. J'aurais pu passer des heures à l'admirer.

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait de nombreuses fois devant mon ordinateur ou avec les pages d'un magazine mais là il était devant moi, en chair et en os et sa proximité faisait crépiter mon sang.

« Je te propose de recommencer à zéro. Je me présente Edward Cullen tout juste 26 ans, acteur. » il me tendit sa main.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et il m'invita à lui rendre sa poignée de main.

Un petit sourire apparu à son tour sur mes lèvres, je rigolais de la situation!

« Isabelle Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella j'ai 22 ans et 9 mois et je suis communité manager »

Il prit ma main et y déposa ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi douces que dans mes souvenirs et sa chaleur traversa tout mon corps jusqu'à mon bas-ventre ravivant les mêmes sensations que lors de son anniversaire.

Cet homme avait un effet fou sur mon corps et mon coeur et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte!

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit le visage en coupe.

« Écoutes Bella je vais être clair avec toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour une fille comme avec toi de toute ma vie. Ça fait terriblement cliché et mon dieu si on m'avait dit qu'un jour ça m'arriverait je n'y aurait jamais cru...mais je suis réellement attaché à toi.

Je n'ai jamais voulu profiter de toi et je ferais tout pour te protéger et te chérir. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, je veux t'emmener au restaurant et au cinéma et aussi peuvent être à un match de baseball, je veux que tu me racontes quel est ton plat préféré et que tu m'apprennes à le cuisiner, je veux que l'on fasse de longues balades en vélo sous la pluie même si je déteste la pluie et que je suis nul sur un enfin à deux roues.

Je te veux Bella Swan, la Bella furieusement sexy de ma soirée d'anniversaire mais aussi la Bella mutine et drôle que j'ai découverte sur facebook!

Et je vais commencer par faire quelque chose que j'attends depuis pas mal de temps... »

Il se pencha sur moi et du bout de sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre supérieure la priant de s'ouvrir.

Au contact de sa bouche sur ma mienne un feu d'artifice explosa dans mon coeur et mon sang chargé d'adrénaline irriguât tous mes organes en un quart de seconde.

Mon corps se réveilla comme appelé par celui d'Edward et les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient furent vite comblés.

Nos langues valsèrent quelques secondes, mon corps voulu tout de suite plus, beaucoup plus, toujours plus.

Mes mains allèrent à la rencontre des cheveux d'Edward qui étaient un appel au sexe a eux seuls et un gémissement m'échappa quand il s'éloigna brutalement rompant tout contact.

J'haletai de surprise et de frustration. Mon corps réclamait Edward comme un camé sa drogue et je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise pour le faire revenir à moi.

Un énorme sourire illumina sous visage face à ma mine déconfite et il me chuchota

« Ce n'est que le commencement ma petite furie, soit patiente et je te promets de te montrer que ce baiser n'est rien du tout... »

Mon dieu ce mec pouvait être aussi cliché qu'il le voulait tant qu'il était à moi!

Je fermais les yeux et me laissait porter par cette douce sensation qui chauffait dans mon coeur.

**Hey hey... voilà c'est la fin, the end, la vraie de vraie! SNIFFFFFFFFFFF! Cette petite fic était sympa quand même non? Moi elle vas me manquer (même si je vais me régaler sur l'épilogue!) j'ai aimé la laisser un peu en suspends, le but de cette fic n'était pas de parler de la relation de Bella et d'Edward mais vraiment de leur rencontre atypique, deux fois plutôt qu'une!**

**Alise n'est pas très gâtée dans cette fic, j'aime bien imaginer Jasper comme un gros salop sans coeur... même si y'aura peut être des surprises dans l'épilogue!**

**See you soon!**

_**Ps: certaines avaient compris que le mélange alcool-médoc c'est pas trop, je ne m'y connais pas du tout en médecine mais j'imagine que ça peux arriver même avec un truc anti-grippe... du moins ça m'arrange bien dans ma fic!**_


End file.
